Rollerskating Sensation
by Jade's One of a Kind
Summary: Aang is a new freshman in Gaoling Academy. He happens to be the greatest rollerskater there! What can be arranged for this 14 year old rollerskating legend? Prepare to be blown away by pure awesomeness!
1. The Regular Freshman Start

**Hello everybody! I'm a new user here on Fan Fiction and if you saw my profile before, I FOUND OUT HOW TO MAKE A FANFIC! So this is an Avatar modern story, and I've read dozens of them before so I going to try to mix it up a bit. I will accept flames, just don't go too overboard! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aang's tattoo and Jet's jerkiness. T-T**

**But I do own Akron (you'll find out)**

**Chapter 1**

**Aang's P.O.V**

_**Riiiiiiinnnngggg, Riiiiiiinnnngggg!**_

"**AAHH!" I wake up violently, tied up in the sweaty sheets.**

_**Riiiiiiinnnngggg, Riiiiiiinnnngggg!**_

**I look over my shoulder and spot my phone vibrating furiously.**

**I attempt to stretch over. Fail. Yep, you guessed it, I fell off the bed.**

_**Riiiiii-**_

"**Hello?"**

"**GOOD MOURING LITTLE BRO! RISE AND SHINE! IT'S TIME FOR**

**YOUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOOL!" That was my annoying older bro, Akron.**

**And he's calling me the pest.**

"**Ow, you crack head, you busted my eardrum!"**

"**Whatever, man. Dad told me to give you a wake-up call, anyway."**

"**Ok, I'm hanging up now."**

"**No, wai-!"**

**I hung up on him. Ugh, I hate him SOO MUCH! Well, I'm sweaty, so why not take**

**a shower, right?**

**_3 hours later…_ **

**Normal P.O.V**

"**HERE COMES AANGY!" A boy in suspenders had yelled. He was wearing yellow rollerblades. As he was skating, he started to pick up his speed.**

"**YAHOO!" He does a fantastic jump in the air, over the school steps, and in mid-air, does a 360 back flip, and lands perfectly. All the students around him applause.**

"**Thank you, thank you all!" The boy gestures, doing an overdramatic bow. He skates causally into the Gaoling Academy hallway.**

**As he skates in the hallway, everyone starts to stare curiously at him.**

"**Uh, hi," he finally states. Just then an announcement goes off through the speaker.**

"**Hello everyone, May I have your attention, please? All freshman students report to the auditorium, all freshman students report to the auditorium. Thank you." The intercom shuts off. The boy in suspenders starts looking rapidly around.**

"**Hey, does anyone know where the auditorium is?" A crowd of girls surround the boy, shouting various things at him.**

"**Hey, I can help!"**

"**Can I help you?"**

"**I know the way!"**

"**You're so hot!"**

"**Can I kiss you?"**

"**HEY!"**

**All of the chaos suddenly stops.**

"**One person at a time, please!"**

**They all start to scream again. The boy groans and tries to break free. He ducks and squeezes himself through. He grabs a tall, blonde guy and shouts,**

"**HERE, ATTACK THIS KID!" The blonde guy is then pushed in the crown, getting trampled and injured everywhere.**

**The boy skates in a direction but is bumped into someone.**

**Katara's P.O.V**

**I was watching some girls trample over some guy. (Sigh) So sad. No one can be that desperate to have a dude they don't even know lock lips with them. Luckily I'm not like that.**

"**Hey, Katara?"**

**I turn around to see my arch nemesis, Jet, and his gang, calling my name.**

"**What?" I tried to sound careless, but I heard my voice crack.**

"**I just wanted to say that you're gonna have a _special _surprise when you do your speech," he snickers, along with his group, and walks away.**

**I stare at them, with a stupid look on my face.**

_**Morons…**_

**I'm in a trance, thinking about what they said, when some idiot bumped into making me plummet to the ground. **

"**Hey, what the hell?"**

"**Sorry, my bad!"**

**I look up to see a boy with a blue arrow tattooed on his forehead, which I think might be connected to his arms, too. He has short, black shaggy hair with grey eyes.**

**Like a storm. He is kinda cute, too…**

"**Hey, do you know where the auditorium is?" I think he asked me a question. Did he ask me a question?**

"**Hello! Girl with glasses, I'm trying to talk to you!"**

"**Wha?" I regain focus (and some of my balance) and see an annoyed, cute face looking up at me.**

"**Ok, let me say this slowly. Do. You. Know. Where. The. Auditorium. Is," he enunciates.**

"**O-Oh, yeah I-I-It's around th-there," I stutter. I'm not doing too well, am I?**

"**Thank you." He then skates away. ( Sigh) Figures.**

**Aang's P.O.V**

**Ok…. that was weird. She was weird.**

_**No, Aang, you're better than that. You know you don't critize people**_

**Yeah, you're right, voice. What? It has a point, you know.**

**Well, I'm skating into the auditorium, and I see a lot of freshman sitting or standing around. I also see a man( principal, possibly?) trying to get everyone to settle down. Hey, I just got an idea.**

" **HEY, PARTY PEOPLE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Hey, at least I got their attention. I just skated down the little hill and into an auditorium seat.**

" **Uh…. thank you," the man said, or questioned. He stiffly walks on the stage and stands on the podium.**

_**15 minutes later…**_

**After that boring leisure about the academic society and the rules and regulations and all that other crap, it was time for the President of the academy to answer all of our questions about the school. We're waiting for him/her right now.**

"**So, what do you think the President will be like," I ask to a girl, named Toph, who I was talking to for the past 15 minutes.**

" **Eh, who knows? I personally think it's a jacked-up version of a nerd." We both laugh.**

**I then hear the auditorium doors push open….**

**Ha ha! I gave you a cliffy! Oh, I'm so evil. But I know all of you know who's the Pres. Review, please! It's my first chapter OF my first story and I want to know if I should continue… remember I will accept flames but don't be too harsh!**


	2. Questioning Embarassment

Second chapter, PPLS! And I like to thank WaterWarrior294 for giving the first review!

Sorry I didn't update in a while. Writer's block. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, not in a million years! T-T

Chapter 2

_I then hear the auditorium doors open…_

Aang's P.O.V

No way, no way, no way! It's her! You don't know who I'm talking about? It's that weirdo chick I bumped into earlier! She's the president! Oh god, someone KILL ME!

_Aang, calm down, it's just a girl. She's not gonna do anything to you._

Sigh Ok, ok. I'm so glad I have this voice in my head.

"Aang, you ok?"

"Huh? O-Oh yeah, I'm great!" I was a little startled by Toph's voice.

"Well, alright. What do you think of the Pres?" I didn't know what to say, so I said the best description I could think of.

"Okay." Hey, can't blame a guy for trying, right?

Normal P.O.V

The president made her way up the stage. "Hello, everyone, may I have your attention, please?"

Utter silence.

"Okay. Freshman students, welcome to the Gaoling Academy! I am your president, Katara Yasmin, and I will answer any academic question you have."

A boy with light brunette hair raised his hand high. Katara gestured to him.

"Yes, you?"

"Yeah, how are the math classes here?"

Aang's P.O.V

I'm officially bored out of my mind. These people gave this girl 28 academic-related questions already. When are they going to talk about the enrichments?

_Maybe you should ask a question about it, stupid!_

I raised my arm, waiting for her to call on me.

"Yes, the boy in suspenders?" I'm already regretting my decision.

"Uh, can I ask about the enrichments?"

"Alright."

"Do you have a-um-I mean can you make up an enrichment program if it's not part of the school?" She had a confused look on her face.

"What are you suggesting?" I finally had the courage to stand up from my seat.

"Well, I-I'm really interested in rollerblading and I was-uh-wondering if the staff, or even you, can make a team of it." I cringed, hoping no one thought it was a dumb idea.

I take a glimpse at Katara with a surprised grin on her face. Did she like it?

"Wow….. I would have never thought of that brilliant idea!" Hey, she liked it!

"R-Really? You t-think so?"

"Yeah! This is exactly what students should do! Let their creative minds come out in the open. We should vote for your idea!" I was so overjoyed at this moment! Maybe she's not so bad after all. She then recovers from her outburst (At least I think).

"Will anyone like to ask more questions?"

? P.O.V

Look at her, she thinks everything's okay right now. Well, she's got another thing coming. Right now, I'm waiting for Jet to give the signal.

_Buzzzzzzzzz,__buzzzzzzzzz!_ My phone's vibrating. Perfect.

"Hello, Jet?"

"Hey, man. Go for it."

"Alright, bye." I hang up my phone and push the bucket off the railing.

Katara's P.O.V

Wow! After the idea by the blue arrow boy, people kept shooting questions at me like no tomorrow! I really have to get his name. That was such a great idea he came up with. He's smart AND cute! I'm so glad I bumped into him earlier!

"Excuse me, can I say something?" A raven colored hair girl asked, seeming aggravated.

"Sure, what is it you want to say?" She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Are there any clubs in this academy?"

I was about to respond to her question when an orange type of liquid poured all over me!

It went everywhere! I could hear everyone screaming and 'ooh'ing. Finally, the orange liquid stopped. I dared to look up, to see everybody's reaction.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH," the whole audience laughed. Some were even taking pictures. I was humiliated.

Aang's P.O.V

Oh my god! What was that poured all over her? Where did that came from? I come out of my shocking expression to find the whole audience laughing. Even Toph is cracking up!

I slap her arm hard. "Toph, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh, come on, l-lighten up…. s-she looks like a moron, hahahahahahaha!"

I'm so pissed off right now. "You're such a bastard!"

"Ehh, I've been called worse."

I just ignored that comment. "Some friend you are!" I ran (really skated) in front of the stage. "Katara, Katara!" She ran off the stage and out the auditorium in tears.

She didn't hear me….

I skated at hyper-speed up the little hill (with a bit of struggle) and out the auditorium. I spot Katara walking quickly.

"Katara, wait!" I catch up to her, but she walks even faster.

_Ugh, women…._

I quickly spin her around to face me. "Katara!"

"WHAT? W-What do you want from me?" She was crying heavily.

"I just want to say-"

"NO! You have nothing to say to me right now!" She came so close to my face, I could feel her minty breath on my skin, "You think I didn't notice what you said to me when I first bumped into you? I don't know about you, but I thought you were a jerk for what you said!"

"I-"

"And you thought I didn't notice you rolling your eyes at me, did you? You-You-You jackass!" She slapped me. HARD.

"You planned to pour that stuff on me, didn't you? Didn't you?"

"NO, I didn't!" I was on the verge of tears. Her face softened.

"What? You didn't?"

"No," I sighed. "I didn't. Look, I know I was a jerk to you but I would never do something like that. To anyone." I can tell she's felling guilty right now.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I should have known a nice guy like you would never do anything like that."

"That's ok." An awkward silence passed by.

"So-um-sorry I slapped your face," she cringed, "Ouch! I left a huge red mark on you." She touched my face carefully, like it could break at any moment. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but n-" She kissed my cheek before I could say anything. I started to blush.

"How does it feel?"

"Uh-it's-I-um-" I can feel myself getting hotter.

_So this is what a girl can do to me…_

"Glad you're ok. Now I gotta get cleaned up." She then took out her scrungie, letting her long, chocolate colored (now orange colored) hair down. Whew, I'm burning up now. I think I'm blushing all the way to my ears.

"Later-uh-"

"Oh, Aang." She gigged; she has a cute laugh…

"Later,_ Aang_!" She strutted away from me.

_Wow, is she really making me feel this way?_

End. That was my second chapter, everybody. It's been a while. I promise not to have writer's block again (only for important reasons). So, review! I'll be looking out for them!


	3. Aftermaths

**Yep, I'm back with this story, permanently. I've decided to not let this fanfic hollow its self way in a dark corner, but let it come back in the light. Also, I wanted to point out that I'm not that insane shouting little writer I once was. I've became a calm-minded, level-headed author, so if you suddenly notice a drastic change in my story's development, it is because I've matured, and learned some new words.**

**So enough of my boring leisure. May I present the return of 'Rollerskating Sensation'!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't have to say this, but…oh well. I don't own any character, any bending, and any **_**part**_** of A: TLA **_**whatsoever.**_

**Enjoy!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 3

**Katara's P.O.V**

I ran a soaked hand through my long, curly brown locks. I've been standing above the bathroom sink for 15 minutes trying to remove this orange gunk from my hair, and it's become a pain. No matter how many times I try to slush it around to ooze it out, it won't budge!

I sighed as I halted my hand's continuous motion. I remove it from its place in my hair and take a glimpse at it. My face twisted in disgust as I dared myself to take a whiff at it.

Surprisement as well as confusion took over me. "Salad dressing?!"

The substance indeed faintly smelled of salad dressing. I don't know who would've been this dumb and immature to actually pour _salad dressing_ over me. A great choice could've been water…

_God, idiots…_

I wring out my hair one final time before I take a shit-load of paper towels and firmly, but gently, rub the pile all around and through my locks. Hmm, I might have to speak with the head of the school to install more absorbent paper towels.

_*Click, Click, Click*_

Wait a sec. Are those…heels?

_*Click, Click, Click*_

Crap, those are heels! And they're increasing in volume! Someone's obviously making their way in here! Oh, what do I do?! I don't want them to see me like this!

_Don't just look around like a dunce, go hide!_

I rapidly shove the ball of used tissue in the garbage bin and raced into the bathroom stall in one fluid movement. Just before the outsider barged in the restroom.

Oh, shit! She might spot my feet through the opening! In a stealthy manner, I climbed on top of the toilet seat. I dared myself to risk a peek through the crack opening of the stall, making sure she didn't take any notice.

I saw her body go rigid for a moment, then slightly lean forward. What was she doing?

"What the hell is this", I heard her whisper. She must be referring to the little mess I've left in the sink. The girl stretched around to reach for something in her back pants pocket, and swiftly slipped it out. Then, I heard…something spraying, maybe?

The sound of the spraying suddenly stopped, and the sweet oxygen instantly started to fade away. It only consisted of a coconut scent, to which I'm highly allergic to.

_Oh God, I can't breathe that well…_

The inside of my nose started to burn, and I stopped breathing completely. I was about to sneeze, I knew it. And I couldn't control it.

"ACHOOO!" My sneeze had fully controlled me, and my body flung into the stall door, jamming it open. My body was sprawled out on the floor, in pain. A gasp was audible, and it was owned by the girl, looking straight down at me. I let out a nervous chuckle as her eyes stared into mine.

"Uh…hi?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Aang's P.O.V**

I'm currently in my first ever class in high school. Honestly, I thought it would've been more exciting. But I can't release my mind on what happened to Katara. Who could've wanted her to be totally humiliated in front of everyone? But most importantly, what was the reason? I started to revisit my old habit, twisting a pencil with my fingers. This occurs when I start to think immensely deep during a situation.

_Why am I suddenly thinking of Katara? Why is she in my thoughts?_

"Young man!" I suddenly jump from the impact of the yardstick meeting my desk and the instant shout from my teacher.

"Yes, ma'am?!" I shout, terrified.

"Since you know just about everything that you don't feel the need to pay attention, explain how this answer is incorrect." she cockily stated. I took a look at the answer she pointed to. It read, 'x 15.5'. Well, I had no clue, so I stated the first that came to mind.

"Um, maybe because it has a '.5' and it's not supposed to?" Hopefully I said the right thing. Her eyebrows lifted and I saw a small smirk form on her wrinkled face.

"Well, you're right there." Yes! "But can you say it mathematically?" No! Damn you, old lady! My mind totally went blank after she said those words. "Uhh…"

A girl with very messy pigtails spoke to the class instead. "It isn't true because the problem stated that all the final numbers are integers and '15.5' is clearly not an integer. It's a decimal." _Pffft, show off_.

"Excellent response, young lady." the teacher replied in a genuine voice. The bell than rang, and I raced pass everyone, still in my rollerblades. I sensed some quick feet running after me, so I slow down so they can reveal themselves to me.

"'_Maybe it has a .5 and it's not supposed to?_' Man, you left your brain back in 4th grade?" It was shown to be Toph, and I started to pick up my speed a little bit.

"Look Toph, I've got a lot on my mind right now, and I've got no time to chit-chat." Toph slowed me down by grabbing hold of my arm.

"No time? There's plenty of time at lunch, dude." She completely stopped me from going any further and faced me to look at her. She had a somewhat anxious expression. "What's up?" I shot her a glare.

"Huh, like you would care. All you did was laugh at her, just like everybody else." As I started to turn back around to my previous direction, she hoisted me back to face her, much to my displeasure. Her face now had turned into a smug appearance.

"Oh, and you care, now? Wow, I knew she'd be your girlfriend, but I never thought it'd be this soon." My jaw dropped as I blushed heavily.

_Girlfriend? W-What?!_

"Toph, she is NOT my girlfriend. Where did you possess a ridiculous assumption like that?" Her expression had not changed. I must still be blushing.

_Screw hormones…_

"By the look on your priceless face, I can tell she must be _killing _you in further ways than one," she replied slyly, briefly scanning up and down my body, as if trying to look for something.

I spun around on the wheels of my roller blades and absentmindedly covered my crotch area, believing she was referring to _that. _"Ugh! Don't you have plenty of other people to annoy?" She walked right in front of me, and raised her eyebrow in pure confusion.

"…I don't know anyone else other than you, Arrowhead." Okay, she obviously _won't_ leave me the hell alone, so it was time for me to use my abrasive side.

I narrowed my eyes and closed most of the distance between us both. Faces just barely centimeters away from each other, I had made sure I wasn't _that_ close to accidentally kissing her.

"_**Look.**_I don't like repeating myself. I told you to go away, _**now leave.**_**" **I spat in her face. Hopefully what I said got through that thick skull of hers.

She suddenly ruffled up my hair with her small fingers. "Aw, look whose trying to be a man! That's too cute!" Ugh, she thinks this is a joke?!

I put a firm grip on her wrist and jutted her hand to the side, out of my shaggy hair. "Man, you're impossible!" I shouted out angrily as I started to skate to the cafeteria. Honestly, I had no idea where it was located, but it beats standing next to her.

"Hey, wise guy!" I heard her yell. What part of '_**now leave' **_did she not understand?! I swung my head over my shoulder, shooting daggers at her.

"WHAT?!" She smiled at my outburst, and jerked her thumb to her side, gesturing to something right next to her. My eyes followed the direction to where her thumb was pointing to. The cafeteria…was right there.

"Cafeteria's here." She stated nonchalantly, pointing out the obvious.

My face drained of anger and filled with embarrassment. I shook my head, trying to forget my stupid mistake as I skated my way into the cafeteria. She then followed along.

**Katara's P.O.V**

I made my way out of the stall to look at myself in the mirror. Suki just grinned at me.

Oh, you're not familiar with Suki? She's the girl that sprayed that fragrance; the one that nearly had me in an allergy attack. Yeah, she's not so bad. We've been in the bathroom for 20 minutes, and already she seems like a best friend.

_Flashback_

_A gasp was audible, and it was owned by the girl, looking straight down at me. I let out a nervous chuckle as her eyes stared into mine._

"_Uh… hi?" I stupidly say. The girl's shocked appearance was long gone, and it was replaced with confusion, judging from the raised brow she acquired._

"_Are you okay?" she questioned half-heartedly. My face broke out into a nervous grin, and I abruptly picked myself off the floor, standing right before her. She took a step back, seeming caught off-guard from my sudden shift of movement._

"_Yeah," I choked out. "Never better!" Then we stood quiet. We got a good few minutes to look at each other. She must think I look like a freaking human appetizer. But she, on the other hand, was stunning._

_You would tell that she's the taller one just by taking a glimpse at us. She looked about 4 inches above my height. She possessed light tan skin. Her hair color was a dusty auburn that was held in a ponytail swinging loosely behind her head. It wasn't long at all compared to my hair. Its length had halted at the ending of her neck. Literally right at the collarbone. She had been wearing very vibrant plaid attire. Plaid shirt and plaid shoes. The various colors had been pink, hot pink, deep violet, and the usual lining in plaid had been black. Her flats contained similar colors to her shirt. The only difference was the fact that the main color was red instead of pink, blue was added instead of hot pink, and the lining was white. The completion for the outfit was the dark blue denim skinny jeans. _**(Link on Profile) **_Didn't I say she was gorgeous? _

_I had been so distracted by this girl's appearance that I wasn't even paying attention to her as she had been waving her hand in front of my face. I immediately snapped out of my daze, blushing while doing so._

"_I'm really sorry," I apologized. "I hadn't meant to stare at you. It's just…you have an outstanding sense of style." Her confused gaze had transformed to a small grin._

"_Well," She started, "Thanks so much, I guess. It's my own original idea for the school uniform, since I feel that the regular uniform appears too traditional for my taste." What an amazing assumption! Should I acknowledge her idea to the head? Err…maybe not now, probably not the best time. "But otherwise, what had occurred on you today? It seems as though you rolled around in salad dressing."_

_I shot her an annoyed look before responding. "That's because it IS salad dressing. My speech had been terribly sabotaged by a 'practical joke'," I had stated, portraying air quotation marks using both index and middle fingers on each hand. "Or so they believe."_

"_Who's 'they'?" The girl had questioned._

_I started to feel exasperated. "I don't know! I'm not sure who would do something like this!" I rested my head in my hands from frustration as I turned my back toward the elder girl. I heard her sigh behind me._

"_But, aren't you President Katara?" She asked. I nodded my head slightly, still buried in my hands. "You had the freshmen speech…you had introduced them to this school. What new student would disrespect the president on a special day of their lives?" As she was too busy pondering with her thoughts, my eyes had widened from the word she uttered previously. 'Special'._

_Where had I heard that before?_

"_**I **__**just wanted to say that you're gonna have a**____**special**____**surprise when you do your speech."**_

_No freaking way! Jet had done it! He plotted the whole plan with his gang for me to look idiotic in front of 14 year olds! I growled out loud, making sure the girl had listened to it clearly. She gasped out of shock as I turn myself around to face her, my face seething with rage, and flushed red under my dark skin tone._

_The other female had been frightened by my sudden outburst. "Katara, what's the matter?" Her eyebrows were furrowed upwards, filled with worry._

"_What's your name?" I questioned bluntly, obviously._

"_Uh…Suki," She finally introduced. "My apologies for not mentioning it sooner."_

"_Never mind that." I traveled to her position, placing an arm around her tense shoulder. "Suki…how about you help me teach someone a lesson? One that will make them realize that they messed with the wrong person?" I smirked evilly at her figure._

_Suki swept a hand to her nose and pinched tightly. "If that means that you'll be changing into decently fragrant clothing, I'm all for it," Her tone appearing nasally because of her action._

_My heart preformed leaps in my chest. My first time, without wearing the official uniform? _**(Link on profile) **_I never went outside the border of not wearing the uniform. I anxiously looked up at her face._

"_But…I've never not worn the uniform, before." I started nervously. "That is basically my character as being the President, Suki." I move my arm's relaxing spot from her shoulder to rub my other arm, soothing myself._

_Suki plastered a bored look on her face. "Oh, please, Katara! You're telling me that you've never worn casual clothing throughout your years inside Gaoling?" I nodded, ashamed. Suki's awareness had increased tenfold. "What?! Man, you've got to live a little, Katara! Force your mind into other directions than the school's expectations!" She gestured to my forehead._

_I started to get a bit annoyed. "Well, where am I supposed to obtain clothing of your standards right now?" I hollered. "We're in school, not at a shopping spree!"_

_She smirked. God, how I despise people smirking. It usually occurs when they are certain they can prove me wrong. "There are things located in plenty of schools called 'locker rooms'." Damn it! You see? "Wait right here. And while you're at it, continue removing the Thousand Island salad dressing from your hair," She pointed out as she started to trace backwards towards the doorway. "I'll be back." And with that, she left to fulfill her duty, while I had to finish up mine._

_End of Flashback_

**Katara's P.O.V**

I twisted and turned to gaze at my physical feature once more through the mirror. I've never been so excited in my entire life!

"Katara, take it easy," Suki chuckled, leaning on the yellow bathroom wall surface. "Don't spin around that much; I don't have a bucket handy!" I halted my motions before I could throw up.

"Sorry!" I stated eagerly. "It's just…the fact that I'm NOT wearing my usual attire, completing with the fact that this outfit is incredibly cute, is just driving me nuts!" Suki grinned widely at my enthusiasm.

It was indeed a tremendous outfit she put together. It contained a short-sleeved, slightly baggy top, the base color appearing beige that had a graphic image plastered on the material; a blonde teenaged girl holding a sign that read 'FREE HUGS'. In continuation of the outfit, I wore skinny jeans, followed by a pair of black Converse. To finish the outfit off, I wore the glasses I usually had, completely clean of the orange gunk **(Link on profile)**. My hair was also cleansed from the gunk, too. It took a great amount of washing to remove all of it, since it now looked wavy as hell. But it'll do.

"Katara, come on," Suki ordered, glancing at her I Phone for the time. "We still have 30 more minutes until Lunch period is over." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the bathroom door, while carrying my stain infested uniform inside a plastic bag.

She suddenly halted from her walking. "Katara," she turned to face me, "What was the plan you had mentioned earlier about getting revenge on someone? Who had done it?" I just smiled at her.

"I'll inform you more about it when we arrive there," I simply stated, now dragging her by the arm to the cafeteria.

**? P.O.V**

I witnessed both girls chatting about the incident I made at the speech. But the little bitchy President had gotten cleaned up. Hmm…I might have to try another tactic to her…or one of her allies. It can't occur now, though. I must be patient…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**So...I finally made another chapter for you guys. As you can see, I have added links into witnessing the outfits for the characters. Aang's and Toph's outfits are also located on my profile, if you yearn to check that out. Another chapter will be posted soon, so look alive! Sokka will be introduced in the next chapter! Remember, I appreciate all constructive criticism toward my writing style. As long as those reviews aren't immensely harsh **

**And the plot thickens!**


	4. Important Notification!

_**DO NOT REVIEW! DO NOT LEAVE A COMMENT! REPOST ON YOUR FANFICS/PROFILE!**_

**I found this out from an author of a story!**

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.**

**I got a message from a fellow writer Issamel and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.**

**I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.**

**-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


End file.
